


Color is the place where our brain and the universe meet

by NeverlandAwaitsUs



Category: Outer Banks (TV)
Genre: F/M, Soulmate AU, soulmate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:14:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24899020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeverlandAwaitsUs/pseuds/NeverlandAwaitsUs
Summary: Soulmate!AU. Your vision is black and white until you touch your soulmate.
Relationships: JJ (Outer Banks)/Original Female Character(s), JJ (Outer Banks)/Reader, JJ Maybank x Reader, JJ x reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 64





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a short piece that came to my mind. I’m also a sucker for soulmate AUs. Hope you like it!

The summer air was all around you and the sun was shining down on your skin. It was a beautiful day here in Outer Banks and you wouldn’t trade it for anything.

Your parents had asked you to go to the bakery to pick up some goods they had ordered. There was supposed to be a garden party this afternoon. You weren’t even sure about what the occasion was but when did Kooks ever need a good reason to gather and plot a plan for world dominance? 

You laughed a little at that thought, it was an idea that you and Sarah had come up with during your childhood. Not understanding how Kook society worked you simply assumed they were going to plan something big, a heist or...well, world dominance.

“Honey look! This cake looks so great, the strawberries are beautiful,” some woman said as you came closer to the shop and you groaned slightly. Jealousy was spreading inside of you as the couple looked at the cakes in the window that were for sure absolutely beautiful.

Problem was, you couldn’t see it.

You couldn’t see the colors, it was all black and white and maybe sometimes shades of that. 

No one could, it was a privilege you only get after meeting your soulmate. To make it harder the universe simply decided you didn’t only need to find your soulmate, you also needed to touch them but after doing that, you would see everything. Red, blue, yellow and all the other colors that the world had locked away. You had always dreamed to see a rainbow.

But running around and touching random people wasn’t really an option as you weren’t a fan of restraining orders. So the chance to actually find your true soulmate was really low. It had become quite rare and a lot of people decided to be together with the person they were attracted to, soulmate or not.

It totally made sense but it wasn’t your thing. You believed in soulmates, in true love and being a hopeless romantic, you wouldn’t settle for anything less. There was a high possibility that you would never meet your soulmate and that was okay. You wanted all or nothing.

You entered the bakery, not wanting to listen to the woman gushing about strawberries or frosting anymore. It was also weird to stare.

Thankfully there wasn’t a line in there so you were able to pick up the goods really quickly. You were glad that you were at least able to smell all the wonderful things around you.

“Thank you and see you soon!” you quickly called inside while already opening the door. The shopkeeper waved you goodbye and you stepped out after throwing her one last smile. 

When you turned around to make your way home you crashed into someone and closed your eyes, preparing yourself for the fall. You also felt the bag of goods slip out of your hands, shit.

It only took a second to crash to the ground and you yelped in pain.

“For fucks sake,” you complained and opened your eyes to look at the person who had caused the mess.

Before you stood a blonde boy with blue eyes, looking down at you in confusion.

Wait.

Blonde hair, blue eyes. You blinked a couple of times before looking around. and you felt how your heart nearly stopped at the pure shock.

Colors. They were everywhere. You didn’t even know what they looked like until now, only knew their names but for some reason, you felt what they looked like. 

You took in a deep breath and swallowed hard, turning around to look at the cakes in the window. Red strawberries, blue frosting.

You looked ahead again and saw a woman walking in a yellow dress, a man with purple pants which were quite ugly if you were honest.

“Oh my god;” you whispered to yourself and finally looked back at the boy in front of you, who was now holding out a hand for you.

“Are you okay?” he asked and wiggled his hand a little until you grabbed it. He lifted you back up on your feet with more strength than expected. You got even a better look at him, now that you weren’t sitting on the ground anymore.

You nodded and wanted to say something, biting your bottom lip nervously. From all the things that you expected to happen today, this was the last one.

“Can you see it too?” you asked shyly, afraid he might not be able to.

That was also a thing that could happen. One person seeing color, the other person didn’t. Tragic soulmates, that’s at least what society called them.

“What do you mean?” he asked back at you and your heart already sunk. Every normal person would be absolutely amazed and not...like him.

“The...colors? You have to see them too! I-”

He cut you off with shaking his head and a sad look in his eyes.

“Still all black and white. Sorry,” he said and gave you a sad smile.

Tears were gathering in your eyes and you nodded. 

“Guess I’m part of the tragic soulmate community now. I gotta go”, you mumbled and gathered up your things before running in the direction you came from, far away from him.

You wanted to talk to him, to know his name but you couldn’t stand being around him. You didn’t even know who he was and yet, you hated him for something that he couldn’t change.

You didn’t notice how he tried to stop you, reaching out but you already slipping out of his reach.

You didn’t hear him letting out a breath that he had been holding for the whole conversation.

You didn’t see him looking at the bakery window before a sad smile was appearing on his lips while a single tear ran down his cheek which he wiped away quickly.

“I’m not good enough to deserve someone like you. I’m so sorry,” JJ whispered after you before making his way down to the docks, hands buried deeply in the pockets of his pants.

His eyes were locked at the hard concrete under his feet, trying to ignore the beautiful colors around him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> JJ tries to deny what happened but a voice of reason appears.

He had tried to ignore it, tried to hate it, tried to make it go away with all the negative thoughts he could muster up but it was all in vain.

The colors wouldn’t go away no matter how hard he tried.

JJ was laying in John B’s hammock, slowly swinging from side to side, waiting for his friends to come back from getting beer. He had hidden it well from the others but how long would he be able too? Probably not for long.

The world was so beautiful how could he hide it from his friends that he was finally able to see how green the grass was, how beautifully blue the sky above them was or how amazing a fire looked? Hard to keep that inside.

But if he was good at one thing it was hiding his true feelings. Always acting like the cheerful, cheeky boy while his thoughts and his anxiety was tearing himself apart from the inside.

Not good enough. Worthless. Pathetic. Waste of time. Waste of space. Waste of air. Trash.

He shook his head and tried to get the thoughts out but the abuse of his own father had left an impact on him and he had started to believe those words of venom.

That was the reason why he had told the beautiful girl that he couldn’t see colors. There had been no doubt that she was a Kook. Expensive clothes, hair well done, some kind of vibe around her that told her she doesn’t need to worry about anything.

And then there was him. Poor, worthless Pogue born on the wrong side on the island with a drunken father. 

He could give her nothing. He shouldn’t be her soulmate, she deserved someone up her alley, someone who could give her a future.

Normally he wasn’t the type to outright think that but soulmates were a serious thing. During his childhood he had always dreamed of finding his soulmate, to be like his parents but as soon as it went downhill with them he had given up the hope to find one. His parents had never been soulmates so why was he the one to suddenly find his? That didn't make sense. He didn't deserve this. Her.

JJ groaned loudly but was quickly distracted by the van arriving and his friends getting out.

They loaded everything on the boat and drove out to the marsh, enjoying the sun shining down on them.

The marsh was more beautiful than he had expected and it seems like he wasn't as subtle, trying to hide his amazement.

“Okay, tell me what’s going on,” Kiara said after sitting down next to him while Pope and John B were down in the water, racing each other.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” JJ just huffed and took a big sip out of his bottle.

“You haven’t been your normal JJ-self these past few days.” Kiara looked at him with a stern gaze and he tired to look away, biting his bottom lip.

“I’m fine, Kie,” he replied and got up but she grabbed his hand, stopping him from going.

“You can see them, right?” She didn’t even need to say any more, he knew exactly what she meant.

That girl was way too perceptive for her own good. His jaw clenched but then he nodded before sitting back down.

“Couple of days now,” he sighed and ran a hand through his blonde hair. “Wish I wouldn’t. I never needed to see the color of blood.”

Kiara threw him a sad smile and put her arms around him in a soft hug. 

It had been the night after he had started to see colors that he saw what his own blood looked like, thanks to his father. It had always been less scary when it was just some black liquid but the deep red somehow made it seem more...dangerous. It terrified him.

“Who is she?” Kiara asked after pulling back but JJ just shrugged.

“No idea. Some Kook girl I ran into. Told her I can’t see them after she asked me,” he tried to explain and instantly got a hit on the back of his head from his friend.

“Oh my god, how could you?!” Kiara seemed to be affected by this conversation more than he thought.

“Look at me, KIe. I’m nothing and she’s a fucking Kook! As if we'd ever work out,” JJ huffed angrily at her and emptied his bottle, throwing it behind him.

“You’re such an idiot. You found your soulmate and don’t want her? It’s one of the most painful things ever to be a tragic soulmate,” she said and got up, walking a few steps up and down.

JJ tilted his head slightly at her words but then just shook his head. Everyone knew how it must suck to be a tragic soulmate and he already felt bad enough about it. He had always been more afraid to disappoint people and this wasn’t any different.

“I just…” he started but Kiara just held a hand out, cutting him off.

“No. You’re going to find her and you’ll make it up to her. No one deserves that, JJ. I know how you feel about yourself. Your life. For the love of god, don’t ruin hers because of the toxic lies your father had told you. Don't ruin your chance.” Her eyes were clouded with something he couldn’t put his finger on but he understood and nodded.

“Always the voice of reason,” he said with a soft laugh and she gave him a grin.

“Someone has to look out for you boys,” Kiara replied with a wink and got herself another beer. “So, what does she look like? Maybe I can help out if she’s a Kook.”

They both talked about the girl he had met and Kiara already had a few ideas where to look.

If he was honest to himself, he was scared shitless. He didn’t want to fuck up even more than he already did but Kiara was right. He owned that girl the truth and maybe, just maybe, he would have a shot at a future. 

A shot at love.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You just want to forget but ignoring colors isn't the easiest thing in the world.

The last few days had been the absolute worst. You didn’t even know why it affected you so much, you shouldn’t care about a random boy that you’ve never seen before.

And yet here you were, laying in your bed in the early morning hours, pillow pressed against your chest after another night of crying.

Was this how it felt to lose a soulmate that you never really had? He was your soulmate but you weren’t this and that thought was ruining you.

Why did the universe have to play you like this? What did you do in your past life that you didn’t deserve happiness? You had so many questions but no one could answer you and it was driving you insane.

Maybe the pain would only be here for now and vanish soon enough. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad. You’ve heard enough stories of people losing their soulmate in tragic accidents but they were okay sooner or later. This is what you could hope for.

Or maybe you’ll just die of broken heart syndrome.

God this was so stupid. You weren’t in love with him, didn’t know him and yet it felt like you had lost the love of your life. If this was what soulmates felt that were torn apart you didn’t want it. You’d gladly take back the black and white, this wasn’t worth it.

You needed distraction but at the same time, you’ve felt like you didn’t want to do anything.

You also hadn’t told anyone about what had happened. Your parents were too busy working the last few days. Sarah would have been the only one but she was in the Bahamas with her dad so you didn’t want to interrupt some quality family time. You’d tell her when she was back in a couple of days.

Suddenly your phone started to beep and you checked it quickly. A message from Topper.

_‘Hey, wanna hang at the Golf Club today?’_

You snorted because you knew he only asked you because his girlfriend wasn’t here at the moment and because Rafe had a thing for you. Normally it was Sarah that had to keep asking you to join them so her brother could throw you some looks.

Maybe it was the distraction you needed right now.

_‘Sure, pick me up in half an hour?’_

_‘Gotcha!’_

Half an hour wasn’t much time but enough to throw on some clothes and practice some fake smiling.

* * *

You’ve never been a big fan of playing golf but you enjoyed the welcoming distraction.

The green grass under you smelled wonderfully while you just sat there and watched the boys play. For now it was only Rafe and Topper, apparently Kelce was going to join in later.

Your phone got the most attention though because you knew Rafe was trying to impress you with how good he was at hitting the balls across the field. Not something you cared about if you were honest.

A yawn left your mouth and you looked up at the clear blue sky above you, smiling slightly. Even though you didn’t want this because it wasn’t a happy thing you couldn’t deny the beauty in it.

Rafe and Topper were walking across the field and talked while you were laying down in the grass and taking a deep breath.

Moments passed before you heard a commotion so you sat upwards again and saw how the two boys were talking to another one that was carrying some bags.

You groaned loudly when they started to push him around, you could hear Rafe yell ‘Pogue’ at the other boy. It was a thing you never understood, their hate for the so called Pogues. Not that you’ve cared much either, you’ve barely been to that side of the island, avoided boneyard parties and all of that.

It was only when they started to push him around and throwing him to the ground that you got up and hurried over there.

“Guys stop, what the fuck,” you yelled while running down a hill toward the sandy pathway.

Topper looked up at you but Rafe kept kicking the bags around, laughing loudly. You’ve barely arrived when another boy jumped out and threw himself against Rafe, kicking him to the ground.

It took a second and a pain in your chest to realize you knew that boy that was currently getting thrown to the ground by Rafe too.

“Rafe, stop!” you yelled at him and he stopped for a second to look at you before getting punched in the face by the blonde boy you’ve met before.

The other boy they had beaten before had gotten up from the ground and pulled at the blonde while Topper pulled at Rafe, trying to get them apart.

“JJ, let’s go,” the stranger one said and it was only then when the ocean blue eyes of the blonde boy locked eyes with yours.

“It’s you,” he breathed out and your bottom lip started to wobble a little at the recognition. He wanted to say something but Rafe was getting in front of you.

“Take your Pogue eyes off her!” he snarled and JJ was about to attack him again but the other boy was able to hold him back.

“Rafe, let him be. Let’s just go, okay?” you asked him with a soft tone and pulled on his arm which made him move, Topper close on your heels.

“Wait, please!” The voice made you cringe and you closed your eyes for a moment, stopping in your tracks but before he could say anything else you hurried back inside the building. You didn’t want to hear what he was saying, he was the reason you were in this mess in the first place.

* * *

A few days had passed and you tried to get his voice out of your head. Should you have waited for him? Listen to what he wanted to say? Did you do the right thing with leaving? You had no idea anymore.

The house was dark when you returned home from a friend’s place, your parents were on a small vacation. You had the place to yourself and you were really glad. Now you were able to sulk in peace without anyone asking questions.

Distraction wasn’t working so you went to the kitchen. Food would help. Food always helped. You took a bowl and simply poured some cereal and milk into it, that would be enough for a late night snack.

When you were about to sat down on the couch to watch your favourite show while eating the doorbell rang.

You huffed angrily and put the bowl down before walking towards the door. It was 11pm during a normal weekday, if it was your drunkard of neighbor again you’d probably hit him on the head with something this time.

Swinging the door open you expected everyone, hell even Wards in a unicorn costume but not him.

JJ.

You’ve remembered his name from when his friend called him. You had no idea what it stood for and you had no desire to figure it out.

The blue eyes looked at you in wonder and you were about to close the door in his face but something inside of you was pulling you towards him, stopping you from throwing the wood into his face.

“Hey,” he simply said and pulled the cap from his head, giving you a crooked smile.

“What can I do for you?” you asked him, trying to sound indifferent but failing miserably.

“I was looking for you the past few days,” he started and shifted his weight from one leg to the other. “I wanted to apologize. Back at the bakery...I saw colors too. Still do.”

The words hit you like a punch to the gut and you let out a small gasp, jaw clenching in anger a moment later.

“And you let me believe I’m a tragic soulmate? Wow, thanks for that. Fuck you,” you almost yelled at him and this time your arm would move, throwing the door close but he held his hand out, stopping it from closing shut completely.

“Please, let me explain! I’m begging you.” 

You didn’t want to listen to him, didn’t want to see him, didn’t want him around and yet, you opened the door again to look into his sad blue eyes. You didn’t want them to look so sad, wanted them to shine. God, you hated this.

“I’m a Pogue, I have nothing. You’re a Kook, I saw this right when we met. I thought maybe I could save you from a life with...me,” he immediately started as soon as you opened the door some more, taking the small chance you were giving him.

“For people like you I’m trash. Not worth anything. I was so scared you’d think the same of me or that we’d try it and you’d see that I’m not worth it, leaving me in the end just like a lot of people did. Giving up on me.That’s why I said that,” he kept explaining himself and you could see in his eyes that he was genuine in his words. You had no idea that normally, he wouldn’t tell this any person, would keep it locked down inside of him until it was eating him alive.

You had no idea he was feeling that strong pull like you did.

“What made you change your mind?” you asked him and opened the door even more, looking at him with a tear falling down your cheek. There was this tone in his voice, pain and anger and something else that you couldn’t put your finger on it. It was something that hurt you, it was almost like you’ve felt his pain.

“A chance at a future...with my soulmate.” You saw how he swallowed hard when he spoke those words to you, clearly afraid what your answer would be.

“I hope you know you’ve hurt me really badly. I thought I had lost my shot at this whole thing.” You gestured between you two as if you had any idea what exactly this was. “I’ve felt so lost these past days.”

“I really am sorry for this. I’m an idiot, a lot of times actually but I’d like to make it up to you.” He took a step towards you and you weren’t sure if you wanted to do the same or to take one back instead.

“And how are you planning to do this?” you asked him, not quite sure what to make of the situation.

He simply extended his hand and waited for you to take it. You hesitated for a couple of moments before taking his rough hand in yours. 

The touch took your breath away for a moment and his face told you he felt the same. A smile appeared on his lip, a smile that you wanted to see more often.

“You have such beautiful eyes,” he told you and you blushed, not letting go of his warm hand. It fit like it would belong there. “My name’s JJ and I’d like to start over.”

His words made your heart skip a beat and you couldn’t do anything else but smile back at him.

“I’m (y/n) and I’d like that too.”


End file.
